


I Love Doctor James Wilson

by Squeakers19



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Realizing you're in love, by the way, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakers19/pseuds/Squeakers19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg House realizes he's in love with his best friend. What will he do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I had a House, MD marathon and i wrote this

            The morning Greg House realized he was in love with his best friend and fellow Doctor James Wilson started off normal.

House woke up because of his damn leg. The pain was terrible but he was used to it. He grabbed his vidicon and popped off the lid and took the remaining two pills.

“I need Wilson to write me another prescription.” House grumbles as he grabs his cane and limps slowly to his closet.

He pulls out a pair of jean and wrinkled button up. He eased the pants on trying to avoid his thigh as much as possible. He then buttoned his shirt, took one look in the mirror, and went to the living room and slipped on his tennis shoes. House shrugged on his leather jacket and grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out. House hooked his cane to the side of his motorcycle and hopped on, well, more like ease on. He kicked up the stand, started it, and drove to work. Of course, he arrived an hour and half late.

House parked in his handicap place and turned off his bike. He unhooked his cane and pocketed his keys and made his way into the hospital. His boss, in her low cut top with her cleavage practically spilling out, was standing at the nurse station reading a file when she noticed House.

“House, you’re late and you’re on Clinic Duty.” Cuddy says in her authority tone.

“But, Mom, I rather go torture the ducklings!” House whines.

“Do your Clinic hours or I’ll double them for next month.” Cuddy warns.

“Ugh, fine.” House says.

House limps into the Clinic and grabs a folder from the desk.

“He’s in Exam Room 1.” The nurse at the desk said.

House huffed and went into the room where a teen was sitting on the table nervously. He had black hair and snake bites. He was dressed in skinny jeans and some t shirt with Nickelback on it.

“What are you in for today?” House asks hooking the stool with his cane and pulling it over and sitting down.

“My mom made me come for a drug test.” He says.

“Oh, mommy thinks you’re taking drugs, is she? Unbelievable. So, what drug is it?” House asks getting annoyed with Clinic Duty already.

“Weed.” The boy says.

“Tone it down and hide it better.” House says pushing himself up with his cane.

He left the room and snuck out of the Clinic and made it to the elevator. He pressed the button with the end of his cane and the doors opened. House stepped into the empty elevator and pressed his floor. After a minute, the doors opened and he walked towards his office. He stopped and then went to Wilson’s office instead. Like usual, he just went in and sat on Wilson’s couch.

“What do you want, House? I’m busy with paperwork.” Wilson says not looking at him.

“I’m bored. Entertain me, Wilson.” House says.

“Again, I’m busy. Go mess with your staff.” Wilson says still not looking at House.

“But then I have to work.” House whined.

“Oh, then by all means stay here and let me entertain you, oh whiny one.” Wilson says sarcastically.

“That’s mean, Wilson. You’re supposed to be the nice one between us.” House says.

Wilson finally stopped his paperwork and looked up at House.

“When did I ever agree to that?” Wilson asks.

“Huh, fine. I’ll leave you to your tedious work and do something more entertaining.” House says standing. He went to the door and stopped.

“See you at lunch, Wilson!” House says.

 Then he’s heading to his office. He limps in and goes to his conference room where Foreman and Cameron were sitting at their table. Foreman, all in his suit and tie and overall professional air, was reading a medical journal while Cameron, wearing a too straight skirt and tight blouse, was drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

“Where’s the wombat?” House asks making the two jumps. The wombat was Chase, the Aussie with fabulous blonde hair and blue eyes most models would kill for. Not that House ever thought of that. No, he was mostly straight and his type was more like brunettes with deep brown eyes.

 _‘Like Wilson.’_ House thinks suddenly and he’s caught off guard by it. When did he think of Wilson in anyway but as his best friend?

“Chase is in the ER helping out with the pile up this morning.” Cameron says looking at House with those damn long lashes. He knew she was crushing on him.

“Boring. So, my ducklings, anything interesting to diagnose?” House asks.

“A 16 year old came in with headaches, abdominal pains, hearing loss and dizziness.” Foreman says.

“Labyrinthitis. He has an infection of the ear which caused the hearing loss. Next.” House says waving his hand that wasn’t holding his cane. House then sat down and lifted his leg into the empty chair.

“We don’t know that for sure.” Cameron says.

“Oh, fine. Go run tests and come back when you find out I was right. And bring back an interesting case!” House shouts as Cameron gets up and leaves.

“You could be nicer to her, you know.” Foreman says going back to the medical journal.

“I could but it’s not as fun. Besides, this way she might lose that stupid crush she has on me.” House says reclining against the back of the chair as his leg began to throb. He grabbed the bottle from his pocket and opened it only to find it empty. House let out a frustrated sigh.

“Out of pills already?” Foreman asks with just a hint of amusement.

“Yes. Make yourself useful and write me a prescription for more.” House demands.

“No. Besides, doesn’t Wilson usually do that for you?” Foreman asks.

“Yes but he’s doing _paperwork_.” House says with a fake shudder.

“I’m still not doing it.” Foreman says.

“Fine but this is abuse towards a poor old cripple.” House says dramatically.

“Still not doing it.” Foreman says.

“Fine but when I collapse because of the pain, I hope the guilt eats you alive.” House says annoyed. He tosses the empty pill bottle into the trash and crosses his arms with a huff.

“I’m pretty sure I can handle it.” Foreman says.

Silence fell between them for the next ten minutes. During that time, House paged Wilson twice and his leg pain was slowly growing as the vidicon he took that morning was wearing off. Then Cameron returned and confirmed House’s diagnosis on the patient.

“So, did you bring me an interesting case like I demanded?” House asks slowly rubbing his bad thigh.

“Well, there was a 27 year old female in the ER that came in due to blurred vision, fever, a cough, stiff neck and pain. Her name is Judith Harris.” She says.

“Oh, this sounds like it has promise.” House says. He stands and winces slightly and limps to the white board. He grabs the marker and makes two columns.

**Symptoms**

  *          **Blurred Vision**
  *          **Fever**
  *          **Coughing**
  *          **Stiff neck**
  *          **Pain**



**Likely Causes?**

“Anything come to mind, my ducklings?” House asks.

“The flu?” Cameron says.

“It’s not flu season.” Foreman points out.

“Some kind of infection?” Cameron says.

House thought over it for a moment before jotting it down under the second column.

“What about AIDS or HIV?” Foreman asks.

“Could be.” House says writing it down.

“Lyme disease?” Cameron says.

House writes it down.

“Some kind of cancer maybe?” Foreman says.

House writes it down. He then lays the marker down.

“Well, it did say in her file that her family has a history of cancer.” Cameron says.

“Alright. Cameron, I want you to collect some blood and run it. See if our patient has AIDS, HIV, or some other STD. Foreman, set up a CT scan. One of you grab Chase on the way and have him search the patient for ticks that would account for the Lyme disease. See if anything shows up to confirm or mark out any of our diagnostics.” House says.

The two nods in unison and walks out to do what they’re told. Once they’re gone, House makes his way to Wilson’s office and tries not to grimace in pain as he limped. He busted in without knocking and saw Wilson was with a patient.

“Excuse me moment, Mrs. Taylor.” Wilson says politely. He stands and led House outside and closes the door.

“This better be important House. I am with a patient.” Wilson says but House is only half paying attention.

Greg House, the asshole of the hospital with no heart, felt his heart race and his skin tingle where Wilson was gripping his arm gentle yet firmly.

 _‘What’s happening to me?’_ House thinks as he furrows his brow in confusion. He looks at Wilson’s hand on his arm. Wilson removes it and House still feel the warmth and tingling there.

“Is everything alright, House? You look flushed? Do you have a fever?” Wilson asks concerned now. He places the back of his hand on House’s forehead. He pulls back as if hit and Wilson became confused.

“No…I’m just out of vidicon and need a prescription.” House says his voice coming out a bit shaky and he had no clue why.

“Sure. I’ll write it.” Wilson says still not convinced House was ok. He pulled out his prescription pad and scribbled down his name and vidicon and ripped it off the pad. He handed it to House.

“Thanks. I’ll see you at lunch.” House says and limps away as fast as a cripple could, leaving a confused and concerned Wilson behind.

House went down the pharmacy and handed the paper to the guy. House thought his name was Josh. Or was it John? The guy, whatever his name was, filled the prescription and handed it to House without a word. House instantly popped two pills and put the bottle in his pocket. He was about to leave the Clinic, because that where the pharmacy was unfortunately, when Cuddy stepped out of her office.

“House, you are supposed to be doing your Clinic Duty but instead you’re roaming the hospital.” She said placing her hands on her hips.

“I got a case!” House exclaims walking out of the Clinic before Cuddy could make objections or threaten him with more Clinic Duty.

As he walked (where was he going? He didn’t know. Just walking and seeing where he would end up), his thoughts strayed to Wilson. Why had his touch suddenly make his skin tingle and feel warming than earlier? Why did he look flushed? Why was he reacting this way to Wilson? If Wilson was a woman, he would say he was, putting it in relative terms, he was attracted to her.

Suddenly, House stopped in the middle of ER.

 _‘Am I…attracted to Wilson of all people?’_ House asked himself.

“House, move. Unlike you, people like me are trying to do their jobs.” A nurse says. House looked at her.

“Sorry.” House says and walks away.


	2. House Being Un-House Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, im afraid

The nurse, whose name was Michelle, looked shell shocked. She watched as House disappeared around a corner before hurrying to Cuddy’s office. She ran in and Cuddy looked up startled.

“Can I help you, Nurse…?”

“Michelle. I’m here about Dr. House.” Michelle says.

“What he do now?” Cuddy asks sighing and putting down her pen.

“He told me sorry.” Michelle says.

“What?” Cuddy asks thinking she heard wrong.

“I told him to move because people were trying to work and he said sorry to me and left!” Michelle says.

“He apologized? House never apologizes!” Cuddy says.

“I know, Dr. Cuddy. That’s why I came to you. Frankly, I’m worried.” Michelle says.

“Ok. I appreciate your concern. You can return to work now.” Cuddy says. Michelle nods and leaves. Cuddy then gets up and heads to Wilson’s office hoping he could explain to her why House was acting…un-House like.

She went up to the 3rd floor and went to Wilson’s office. She knocked and heard a muffled ‘Come in!’. She walked in.

“Hello, Dr. Cuddy. What can I do for you?” Wilson asks surprised to see her.

“What’s wrong with House?” She asks. Short and to the point.

“Um, I don’t know?” Wilson says raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“Something’s wrong because he just apologized to a nurse for being in her way.” Cuddy says.

“He…apologized? He has never done that before.” Wilson says surprised.

“That’s what I said when the nurse came to my office and told me.” Cuddy says.

“Ok. What do you want me to do?” Wilson asks.

“You’re his best friend. Talk to him!” Cuddy says.

“Well, I’m about to go to lunch and he’s going to be there to steal my food so I’ll talk to him then.” Wilson says.

Meanwhile, House was walking down to the hospital cafeteria a good 10 minutes before Wilson was going to be down there. He sat at their usual corner table and hung his cane on the back of his chair. For some time, House sat there and thought of the 20 years he knew his best friend. They shared many of meals together, went out together to hang out or going out instead of ordering in…Wilson has spent more time with him than his 3 ex wives. Hell, he spent more time at House’s apartment than his own home or a hotel once his wives kicked him out for cheating or something stupid like spending too much time at work.

Out of those times, House remembers giving Wilson a hug once after the first wife kicked him out. He remembers picking up Wilson’s drunken ass from a bar before his infarction. After the infarction, he remembered Wilson being the only one there for him once Stacey left him and New Jersey for bigger and better things. Wilson helped him through the therapy and becoming his doctor so he could prescribe him his pain meds. The point is, they were always there for each other so it shouldn’t be surprising House is now aware of his attraction to the other man. Well, maybe it was more than that. He thought it could be love that is now deciding to rear its head. If it was, it was feeling a hell of a lot better than when he was Stacey.

Suddenly, Wilson was across from him with a tray of food and House jumped.

“Hey, House.” Wilson greets with a smile.

 _‘His smile was perfect.’_ House thinks.

“Hello, Wilson.” House says his voice just the tiniest bit softer than usual. Wilson looked at House strangely as he handed a sandwich him.

“Are you alright, House? You’re acting strange.” Wilson asks.

“I’m fine.” House says taking a bite of his sandwich.

“I heard you apologized to someone today.” Wilson says looking at House and wondering why the older Doctor wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“That doesn’t sound like me.” House says gruffly.

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” Wilson asks.

“Nothing, ok? Just drop it!” House growls catching the attention of the cafeteria. House got up, grabbed his cane, and left leaving Wilson staring at him in stunned silence as he walked out.


	3. Anger and Foreman's Right

House started feeling guilty for his outburst as he continued limping towards the elevator. He punched the button angrily and rode it up to the 3rd floor and went straight for his office where Foreman, Chase, and Cameron were. He noticed someone crossed out AIDS/HIV and Infection on the white board.

“There you are! We’ve been trying to page you.” Foreman says.

“Didn’t notice. I don’t see why you guys are here. You should be out there and trying to find what the patient is dying from, not here socializing with each other!” House shouts at his team angrily. He knew he wasn’t angry at them but there was no one else he could lash out at.

“We’ve run tests for the AIDS and HIV and we come up with nothing. The blood count is normal so infections out and…”

“I don’t care what you’ve done! I care for what you haven’t done!” House shouts gripping his cane tight enough that his knuckles turned white. Cameron looked crestfallen as House interrupted her.

“What do you want us to do, House?” Chase asks cautiously.

“Find out what’s wrong with our patient! Run a CT scan, do a biopsy, or do a spinal tap! Just go do something so we can treat her and I can fucking leave!” House shouts.

His team looked stunned at their boss. This was more than pain getting to him or anything major that’s happened to him, like Detective Tritter or Volger. His team gets up and leaves to go more tests as House stood in the middle of the conference room fuming.

House makes his way to his office and falls into his chair and throws his cane at the door nearly hitting Wilson as he came in.

“What has gotten into you, House?” Wilson asks looking at his friend with a look between annoyance and concern.

“It’s nothing so leave it alone.” House growls. He pulls out his vidicon and pop two pills.

“I will not leave it. First, you apologize to someone, then you snap at me for being concerned about your health, you yell at your team with more anger then they could ever remember seeing you express, and now you’re throwing your cane around! You literally made Cameron cry! Your team is afraid to return here after whatever tests they run are done! Hell, I think they are scared to go even see Mrs. Harris now!” Wilson says sounding angrier with each word. At the end, he was glaring at House.

“Good! Maybe it’ll make them more determined to find the right diagnosis and be able to leave and get away from me for the night!” House shouts angry now as well.

“You know what? Fine, be an asshole to everyone! It’s not like that’s new but damn it, House! Can’t you be nice for once in your god damn life? Or not take your anger on people who don’t even deserve it? Or maybe save this fucking drama for when you don’t have someone practically dying and wondering why the hell her doctor won’t come to her and help figure out what’s wrong with her?” Wilson shouts. As Wilson continues his nagging, House looks at him closely.

Wilson’s now red in the face and House be damned if he didn’t find it hot and make him hard in his pants. Angry Wilson seemed to arouse House more than he thought possible. At that moment, House really wanted to grab Wilson’s ugly brown tie and yank him down for a teeth clattering kiss that involved lots of tongue. House watches those slightly chapped lips move furiously as he rants on about House’s conduct, his weird behavior, blah blah blah…

House watches as those hands clench and unclench at Wilson’s hips. He sees those eyes blazing and his nostrils flaring angrily. His silky looking hair is starting to stick to his forehead as Wilson starts to sweat. The sweat glistens on Wilson’s skin in the low lights of the office. He listens to the huffs and growls coming from those pretty boy lips and felt himself harden even more in his jeans. The denim feels too constraining in the crotch more and more has Wilson continues and that face goes redder with mounting anger and frustration.

“House, are you listening?” Wilson asks angrily has he stops mid rant.

“Of course.” House lies.

“No you’re not. You’re lying!” Wilson accuses.

“Everybody lies.” House says shifting so he can hide his otherwise obvious boner under his desk.

“No they don’t! That stupid saying of yours is wrong! Not everybody is like you, House!” Wilson snaps.

Those words stung coming from Wilson. If it was someone like Chase or Cameron saying those things, he would brush them off like it was nothing. Coming from Wilson felt like he being shot again. It was painful and he flinched but Wilson was too angry to notice. He watched as his best friend turned heel and stormed from the office, kicking House’s cane farther away in the process. Then, to House’s surprise, he felt tears pricking at his eyes. He wiped them away hastily.

Not long after Wilson left, Foreman walked into his office.

“The patient is getting worse. CT scan showed a mass on her brain. We called Wilson for a consult. I told him where she was as I passed him in the hall. He should be down there now.” Foreman says looking at his boss closely. He could see that House’s eyes were moist and his hand was shaking slightly.

“Ok. Hand me my cane and I’ll…I’ll go do my Clinic Duties while Wilson does his job.” House says sounding older and wary as he pushed himself up with his desk. Foreman looked around for the cane and found it by the door. He handed it to House and watched as he left walking even slower and more painful steps.

Foreman couldn’t help but feel sorry for his boss but he didn’t know why. He also felt something very wrong was about to happen involving him. Foreman shook those thoughts away and went back down to the patient’s room where Wilson was speaking to her. He noticed Wilson was looking older and tired like House and wondered if they had a fight. Once Wilson was done, he stood and was about to leave when her husband, who showed up just before Foreman left, pulled a concealed gun and pointed it at Wilson. Foreman, Wilson, and Chase, who was also in the room, froze. The husband was close to tears as he pointed the gun at each of them before returning it on Wilson.

“I want to see Dr. House now!” He shouts.

“Dr. House isn’t available.” Chase says calmly.

“Well, make him available or I’ll kill Dr. Wilson!” Mr. Harris says pointing the muzzle of the gun even with Wilson’s forehead. Wilson gulped and shifted a bit.

“Don’t move.” Mr. Harris growls darkly. A shiver of fear goes down Wilson’s spine.

“Ok. We can go get Dr. House but you have to assure us Dr. Wilson will not be harmed once we leave.” Foreman says calmer than he felt.

Mr. Harris suddenly reached out fast as lightening and grabbed Wilson’s wrist and pulled him closer. His arm was twisted painfully behind him as he was slammed against Mr. Harris’s chest. He tried to struggle but then the gun was placed under his chin. Wilson stood stock still and looked at Foreman.

“I want the black guy to find Dr. House. You, the guy with the stupid accent, help me out of bed and into the chair.” Judith Harris says.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed.” Chase says.

“Do has my wife says.” Mr. Harris says as he presses the gun harder under Wilson’s chin until his head is against Mr. Harris’s shoulder. He just realized that he shorter than Mr. Harris so that made him at least 6’2 where Wilson was about 6’0.

Foreman took one last look at Wilson before he reluctantly leaves. Wilson and Chase saw him stop and talk to a nurse and watched as everyone cleared the area. Chase then helped Judith out of the bed and into the chair like she said. Once that was done, Mr. Harris pushed Wilson into Chase, who stumbled but managed to keep both of them on their feet.

“I want you to strap Dr. Wilson to the bed.” Mr. Harris says stepping back and leveling the gun at Chase now.

“Let’s talk about this, Mr. Harris. No one has ta get hurt.” Chase says his accent thickening with his growing nervousness and fear.

“Do it or I’ll kill you both, pretty boy.” Mr. Harris says.

Wilson goes over to the bed and lays back as Chase buckles down the restraints. Wilson winces at the tightness of the straps.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Wilson.” Chase says.

“Now, go help the black guy find Dr. House! I want him here within the hour or the good Dr. Wilson is dead.” Mr. Harris says.

Chase practically ran out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him. The resounding thud made Wilson flinch and look at the ceiling hoping House would get down there soon. He certainly didn’t want to die today. Wilson kept silent as the couple started talking. Wilson noticed the gun was in Mr. Harris’s lap with his hand holding on to it as if it was a life line.


	4. Leading the Lamb to the Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase leads House to Wilson

As the clock slowly ticked, Wilson laid there thinking about his life. He was a damn good oncologist, sure, but he was a shitty husband and a shitty best friend. He has been married 3 times, cheated on all 3 wives with men (yes, you heard right), and divorced 3 times when they found about the men he slept with. He also was shitty to House that day and now may not get to apologize to him. Then his thoughts went a little astray. He thought of how House always had time for him and was there when he was needed. Before the infarction, House picked him up when he got drunk at some bar, let him sleep on his couch when one of his wives kicked him out, was his best man for all 3 weddings, let him move in until he found an apartment, and was there when he just needed someone to rant to. House was a better friend to him than he was to House and that made his chest tighten in guilt.

As Wilson thought of House, said Head of Diagnostics was wobbling down the hall of the maternity wing of the hospital. His pager was going off every minute but he ignored it completely. Soon, he heard a few nurses whispered about a man with the gun down in the ER in a room holding a doctor hostage.

 _‘Poor bastard whoever it is.’_ House thinks as he passes the nurses and continues down the hall towards the hall leading to one of the lounges. He almost ran into Chase as he rounded the corner.

“House, we’ve been paging you and paging you! There’s a situation!” Chase says out of breath as if he’d been running.

“What is it? The patient flat lined? Is she miraculously healed?” House asks sarcastically.

“Mrs. Harris and her husband are holding Dr. Wilson hostage and unless we get you down there in the next,” Chase looks at his watch, “15 minutes, he’ll shot him!” He said fearfully.

House felt his blood turn to ice in his veins. Wilson was being held at gunpoint. In the hospital. Because of him. Shit.

“Why am I being asked for?” House asks trying to keep his composure.

“He wants you because you’re her doctor, House!” Chase says.

“Ok. Lead me to her room.” House says his voice cracking. He and Chase make their way to the elevator and it seemed to go slower than usual.

House kept taping his cane nervously against the floor.

“I love Wilson.” House blurts out. Chase snaps his head around fast enough it could cause whiplash.

“House, I didn’t know…It’ll be alright. We’ll get Wilson out of this mess and you can tell him that.” Chase says placing a hesitate hand on his boss’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“I’ll do anything to keep him safe, wombat. So if I end up getting my ass shot again, tell him for me.” House says.

“You won’t be shot…”

“Promise me or you’re fired.” House says but his voice lacks the usual threatening tone.

“I promise, House.” Chase says.

“And tell Cuddy her breasts will be the last thing I think about before I die.” House says trying to lighten the mood but it didn’t work. Chase nodded and removed his hand as the doors opened.

He led House towards the room Judith Harris and her husband was and couldn’t help but feel like he was leading a lamb to slaughter.

“Chase, stop thinking and just get me to Wilson.” House snaps. Chase continues on.

About 5 minutes later, they were at the doors of Judith Harris’s room. House took a deep breath and walked in. The first thing he saw was Wilson restrained to the bed with Mr. Harris sitting in the chair beside it while his wife was sprawled on the double chair seemingly asleep. Both Mr. Harris and Wilson looked up as the door closed behind House.

“I assume since you have a cane, you’re Dr. House.” Mr. Harris says standing. House noticed the gun was in his hand. He watched as Mr. Harris brought it up and placed it against Wilson’s sweaty temple. He saw Wilson’s Adam Apple bob as he swallowed nervously.

“I am. You can release Dr. Wilson since I’m here now.” House says peeling his eyes from Wilson.

“No! He stays until you know what’s wrong with my wife!” Mr. Harris shouts.

“It’s Cryptococcus. You let Dr. Wilson go and he can go get her the antifungal medicine to treat it before it becomes worse.” House says.

During his limping around the office, he caught himself up on the tests his team ran and found out what he needed to diagnose her with this disease.

“How do I know you’re not lying so I’d let him go?” Mr. Harris asks tapping the gun barrel against Wilson’s temple twice.

“He doesn’t lie.” Wilson says.

“I didn’t ask you!” Mr. Harris shouts pistol whipping Wilson.

 House watched as Wilson’s head whipped to the side and watched the blood starting to flow from the gash that now was above Wilson’s left eye. Wilson yelped in pain and House so desperately wanted him to be anywhere but restrained to that hospital bed and bleeding.

“I swear to you I’m not lying. And believe when I say if your wife isn’t treated soon, this could turn into something life threatening.” House says nodding towards Mrs. Harris. Mr. Harris glanced at her and back at House.

“Have that accented guy give her the medicine but if it doesn’t work, I’ll kill you.” Mr. Harris says.

 House nods and sends a page to Chase informing him. Not 5 minutes later, the Aussie was entering the room with a needle filled with the medicine. He went over to Mrs. Harris and injected it through the tube of her I.V.

“When will it start working?” Mr. Harris asks.

“It should start working within the hour.” Chase says.

“Good. I warn you now, try anything and I’ll kill you, too, pretty boy.” Chase nods. “I want you to sedate him, Dr. House. I don’t trust him.” Mr. Harris says.

“He can be trusted.” House says and Chase can’t help but feel a little happy at that.

“Do it!” Mr. Harris shouts. House nods and opens a drawer where a few syringes of sedatives are kept.

“I’m sorry about this, wombat.” House whispers uncapping the syringe.

Chase nods and then House grabs Chase’s arm and finds a vein and inserts the needle. He presses down on it and pulls the needle out. Within seconds, Chase crumbles to the ground. House did his best to ease his way to the floor but he could only do so much. While he went to the ground with Chase, Mr. Harris took the opportunity to grab House’s cane and slide it to the opposite side of the room.

“Mr. Harris, I’m a cripple so I need that cane.” House says.

“You don’t right now, Dr. House. And if the treatment pretty boy gave my wife doesn’t work, you won’t need it ever again.” Mr. Harris says threatening.

“Please. You won’t kill me, Wilson, or Chase! You don’t have it in you.” House says. He watched as Mr. Harris tenses.

“This is not the time to piss the man with a gun, Greg.” Wilson hisses. House looks at Wilson from his point on the floor and saw the panic, fear, regret, and sorry in those beautiful brown eyes.

“If you insist, _James_.” House says trying to convey all his emotions in his gaze and into Wilson’s first name. House then touched Wilson’s retrained hand lightly for a second before dropping it back to the floor. Wilson looked at him questioningly.

The next hour went by agonizingly slow and torturous for House and Wilson. Chase, bless his Australian heart, stayed unconscious for it all.

“Why isn’t she getting better?” Mr. Harris asks eventually.

“It probably just takes a little more time.” Wilson says sounding drowsy. Probably from the blood lost. House looked up to see Wilson blink his eyes if trying to stay awake.

“James, keep those pretty eyes open. You may have a concussion.” House says getting out his vidicon and taking 3 pills this time. He legs, both the bad and good, was starting to get stiff and ache from his position beside still unconscious Chase.

“You a faggot or something, Dr. House?” Mr. Harris asks looking at House as he stretched out the bad leg.

“Only half way. Got to have breasts once in awhile, too.” House says.

Wilson looks at House under long, womanly lashes. His brown eyes seemed to bore into House’s blazing blue eyes before they slid shut. House then pulled himself up by the railings on the bed and placed two fingers on the pulse in his neck.

“Disgusting.” Mr. Harris says.

“Say that to my ex-boyfriend. He’s now a professional wrestler.” House says lifting one of Wilson’s eyelids. The pupil is dilated. “Wilson, open those damn eyes.”

“I hate fags, you know. Dr. Wilson one, too?” Mr. Harris says.

“No. He has 3 ex wives and flirts with anything with an ass and great breasts. He’s straight as a fucking ruler.” House says. He grabs a stereoscope from a nearby table and listens to Wilson’s heart. Its beat is slower than it should be and Wilson is paling.

“You should be looking over my wife.” Mr. Harris says pointing the gun at House. He turns and looks at the husband.

“You could have killed my friend then I would refuse the treatment and then you could watch has she died slowly and painfully. Now, she is going to be ok. I believe she’s waking up now.” House says going back to Wilson. House used the sleeve of his shirt to dab away the blood around the wound and wipe it from his face. He then heard a small feminine groan.

“Honey, how you feeling?” House heard Mr. Harris ask his wife.

“Better.” She answered.

“Told you so.” House says. He undoes the restraints from around Wilson’s wrists.

“You cured me. Thank you.” Mrs. Harris says.

“Don’t mention it. Now go away before the cops arrest you both!” House shouts angrily turning around.

“House…” Wilson slurs grabbing hold of House’s hand. House whirls back around.

“There are those beautiful eyes.” _What was he saying?_ “You scared me, James.” House says softly.

“Mm fine.” Wilson says shifting and sitting up. He swung his legs over the edge and stood up while bracing himself on the bed.

“Easy there.” House says. Then he heard another groan and knew Chase was waking up.

 _‘About time, wombat.’_ House thinks.

“Dr. Wilson’s coming with us.” Mr. Harris says his gun trained on the semi conscious Chase. He then moves it to Wilson. House’s gaze zeroed in on the gun and noticed Mr. Harris’s hand was shaking.

“You’re sick.” House states.

“How did you…? Never mind! He’s going to lead us out.” Mr. Harris says.

“No. I’ve had enough of you, Mr. Harris.” Wilson says.

“Not the time to grow a pair, James.” House says.

At that moment, House saw the grip on the gun tighten and the finger squeeze on the trigger. As a shot went off, House pushed Wilson down to the ground. For a few seconds, everyone froze. Mr. and Mrs. Harris had identical looks of horror on their faces. Chase blinked his eyes opened to see Wilson beside him looking like he was ready to be sick. Wilson checked over his body for any wounds. When he found none, he looked up at House. House was standing their frozen to the spot as his mind registered the pain. Then he grabbed his abdomen in pain and fell to the ground a few feet from Wilson and Chase. Blood blossomed over the shirt rapidly.

“I didn’t…I didn’t mean…” Mr. Harris stammered. He dropped the gun and at that moment, the door opened and police men entered and cuffed Mr. Harris. A nurse came in and escorted Mrs. Harris out.

“We need paramedics in here now!” Wilson shouts as he crawls over to House, who was trying to breathe through the pain. Wilson put his hands on top of House’s.

“House, can you hear me?” Wilson asks shakily.

“Y-yes. G-go get…yourself looked…at.” House gasps.

“Not until you do.” Wilson says. He then takes off his lab coat and places it over House. Wilson notices the blood on it from his hands. _House’s blood_.

“I…I…h-have to…tell you…something.” House says as his vision fades in and out. He tries is hardest to focus on Wilson.

“Tell me when you’re patched up.” Wilson says.

“If I die…”

“You won’t die!” Wilson shouts. Then a couple of nurses rush in with a gurney. They lower it and ease House onto it but the moving caused House to curse and grit his teeth from the pain.

Wilson follows them as they rush towards the ER.

“W-Wilson…” House whispers.

“I’m here, Greg. I’m right here.” Wilson says grabbing his best friend’s hand.

“I…love you.” House whispers before he passes out from the pain. Wilson stopped as the nurses continued down the hall and through the ER doors.

Wilson must have stood there for a good long while because when he finally moved, he ended up collapsing to the ground and promptly passed out.


	5. The Heart of James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad chapter. House goes into a coma and Wilson has to deal...

When he awoke again, Cameron was standing over him checking his vitals.

“Where’s House?” Wilson asked his voiced rough sounding.

Cameron helped him into a sitting position and poured him a cup of water.

“He’s still in surgery.” She says handing it to him. Wilson drunk it in a few seconds and handed it back to Cameron.

“How’s its going?” Wilson asks.

“He’s still alive.” She says. Wilson narrows his eyes at her and notices her eyes are red rimmed.

“What aren’t you telling me, Cameron?” Wilson asks.

“They lost him once on the table. The bullet ruptured his lung and they almost didn’t bring him back.” Cameron says tiredly.

Wilson remains silent.

“You should rest, Dr. Wilson. We’ll keep you updated.” Cameron says.

“How’s Chase?” Wilson asks.

“He’s fine. He’s overseeing House’s surgery from the observation room.” Cameron says.

Wilson nods and leans back in his bed. He sighs and closes his eyes and is asleep within seconds.

The next time he wakes up, he sees Foreman checking his vitals.

“Dr. Wilson.” He greets.

“How’s House?” Wilson asks.

“Stable. He’s in the ICU right now.” Foreman says.

“What are his chances?” Wilson asks.

“Pretty good. He has to be on a ventilator for awhile, though.” Foreman says.

“When can I be released? I want to go see House.” Wilson says.

“Right now. Just let me unhook the IV and I’ll take you to House’s room.” Foreman says.

Wilson watches as his IV was removed. Foreman helped him out of the bed and Wilson was glad to discover he was still in the clothes he wore to work that morning.

“Foreman, can I ask you something?” Wilson asks as he and Foreman leaves the hospital room. They walked slowly for Wilson’s sake.

“Sure.” Foreman says.

“If I told you I was in love with House, what would you think about it?” Wilson asks.

“I would think he’s damn lucky because he’s an ass and wish you luck with him.” Foreman says.

“In that case, I am in love with him.” Wilson says.

“Good because I heard from Chase that House told him that he loved you.” Foreman says. They’re almost to the ICU now.

“He said it before he was rushed to the ER, too.” Wilson says.

They are now stopping in front of a room with the blinds opened. Wilson gasps quietly when he sees his long time best friend lying in a hospital bed with a tube down his throat and monitors hooked to him. An IV was in his arm and his heart rate and other vital was being written down by Cuddy. Wilson and Foreman walk in and Cuddy look up.

“Dr. Cuddy, I didn’t know you made House calls.” Wilson says trying to make a joke. Cuddy’s lips twitch.

“I do when I’m his doctor.” Cuddy says placing down the board she held.

“He doing any better?” Wilson asks.

“His vitals are better but he’s still unconscious.” She says.

“When do you think he’ll wake up?” Wilson asks.

“I don’t know. Could be today, tomorrow, or even next week.” Cuddy says turning sad eyes to the unconscious and pale House.

Wilson looks at House and feels tears come to his eyes. He wipes them away and slumps into the chair beside House’s bed. Wilson laces his fingers with House’s.

“He’ll be ok, Wilson. He’s too stubborn to remain unconscious long.” Foreman says.

“I hope you’re right.” Wilson says.

“James, if you want, you can have the rest of today off and stay with House.” Cuddy says.

“I have patients.” Wilson says tiredly and not removing his gaze from House.

“I’ll call them for you and tell them an emergency came up.” Cuddy says. She hugs Wilson and leaves.

“I or Chase or Cameron will be back in the next hour to check on him. You could use some rest, too. I could have a nurse bring in another bed if you want.” Foreman says.

“No, it’s alright, Foreman.” Wilson says. Foreman pats his shoulder and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Wilson is there with House all day. House never woke but his vital signs were improving. Cameron was glad to announce that when she came in there for the first hour. And second. She was much more chipper than Wilson thought she should be. Maybe because Wilson knew how big of a crush she had on House, which made a pang of jealousy go through him. He made sure she saw him holding the older doctor’s hand and stroking it like a lover would. Wilson felt a little pride when her face fell slightly but he acted like he didn’t see it. After that, it was Chase who came in the check on House and saw that Wilson had his head lying on the bed and asleep. Foreman came in the last hour. The black doctor found a blanket and wrapped it around Wilson after writing down the vitals.

The next day, Wilson went and checked on still unconscious House between his own appointments with his cancer patients. If he couldn’t, he made whoever did call him and update him. When his appointments of the day were done, he went back down to House’s room. The man was looking better than the day before but remained oblivious to the rest of the world.

That night, Cuddy sent him home for a shower and change of clothes. When Wilson returned, the hospital was quieter than usual. It was eerie and was disturbing. Wilson noticed a few nurses here and there but instead of hearing the usual gossip, they were talking about House. Wilson felt his heart twist.

“I feel bad for House. This is the second time this has happened to him.” One, Wendy, said.

“I know. But the bastard probably had it coming again.” The other, Jane, said.

“Even if he’s a bastard doesn’t mean he deserved this again. And what about his team?” Wendy says.

“What about them?” Jane asks.

“They don’t seem too upset over their boss being incapacitated. The only person who seems worried about that ass is Dr. Wilson.” Wendy says. Wilson notices her voice take on a dreamy tone when his name was mentioned.

“He’s the only one whose friends with Dr. House, you know? I guess he has to be worried about him because it seems no one else is.” Jane says.

Wilson, who has been hidden in the shadows, bristles. House’s team was worried about him and so was Cuddy. He had others who cared for him and might even be considered friends.

“I think Dr. Wilson just pities the old cripple. I mean, he’s arrogant and rude and causes so much trouble for this hospital.” Wendy says.

Wilson has had enough at this point. He steps out of the shadows and walks briskly past the nurses. He pauses to address them.

“I do not pity House, ladies. That man is my true friend and my boyfriend if you wish to know. I love him. Now, I think you should be doing your rounds instead of standing around and gossiping about patients.” Wilson says his tone harsh. He then continues his way towards House’s room leaving two disappointed, disgusted nurses with identical looks of shock behind.

Once Wilson was shut inside House’s room, he collapses in the chair beside the bed. Wilson took House’s hand in his and kissed the palm.

“You need to wake up soon, Greg, so I can tell you I love you, too.” Wilson whispers laying their hands on the bed.

“You know I always thought you were the only one who understood me, House. You always knew how to make me laugh, knew when I needed silence but still cracked jokes. You were there for me for my weddings, my divorces, when I needed a place to crash after being kicked out by Rachel, Bonnie, and Julie then when I lost Amber. I never did blame you for her death, you know. You and she was the same. She really was the female version of you. I think that’s why it worked well for us. I think she knew I really didn’t love her like all my wives thought. You know, Bonnie accused me of sleeping with you since we got married. Even when we divorced, she thought I was sleeping with you.” Wilson looks at House’s face. Some color was coming back and his heart rate was improving.

“Greg, I know you probably don’t hear me but I want you to know that when I was with those men cheating on my wives, I thought of you when we had sex. They even looked like you in some way. I thought if I tried anything with you, it would ruin our friendship and I couldn’t stand that. And then there was Stacey. You and she were together for about two years. Then the infarction happened and you became disabled and she left and I couldn’t stand that. I was there for you even though you tried to push me away. The point is I think I’ve always been in love with you, Gregory House. Even through my marriages, I was more in love with you then my wives.” Wilson paused and took his free hand and touched House’s check gently. His voice dropped to a whisper. “You are the love of my life and I apologize for not realizing it sooner.”

What Wilson didn’t realize was that Dr. Allison Cameron was standing outside the doorway and listened to every word. She felt tears in her eyes knowing now that she couldn’t have House or Wilson. Her crush on her boss was crushed and any thought of retaliating and going for House’s best friend was crushed along with it. Cameron took a few minutes to compose herself before strolling into the room. Wilson looked up startled.

“Allison, you scared me.” Wilson says.

“I’m sorry. I just came to check House’s vitals.” Cameron says her tone normal enough.

“There’re almost normal now but his breathing is still off.” Wilson says. He doesn’t let go of House’s hand.

Cameron goes over and checks the tube in his throat and the ventilator that’s helping him breathe while his lung repairs itself. It should take about 6-8 weeks for it to. Sometime around the 7th week, the ventilator might be removed. All depending on House. Suddenly, the monitors go crazy and by the time nurses rush in and Wilson jumps up, they stop.

“What just happened?” Wilson asks panicked. He looks at House worriedly. Cameron checks things over and looks at House’s pupil with a penlight.

“Dr. House just went into a coma.” She says tensing.

“A coma? But…but…he was getting better!” Wilson says barely keeping his now swirling emotions in check.

“It happens sometimes, Dr. Wilson.” Another nurse says. Wilson shakes his head and feels a tear escape his eye.

Wilson then walked out of the room and went up to the roof and leaned over the edge. He coughed for a few seconds and dry heaved until his chest hurt.

 _‘House is in a coma. The man I love is in a fucking coma!’_ Wilson thinks as the tears roll down his face.

His heart broken sobs can’t be heard but everyone who knew about Wilson’s love for House knew they were happening (that meant the whole hospital by now thanks to those nurses spreading soon as Wilson was out of sight plus the doctors and nurses who had taken House to the ER who heard House say he loved Wilson). For the next hour or so, no one paged Wilson, no one came looking for Wilson, and no one called Wilson. He was left alone with his sobs as they continued. Once they were over, Wilson slid onto the roof’s pavement and looked up at the sky. He considered praying to God to help House but he knew House was Atheist and would laugh at him and say _‘There is no God, Wilson, or he wouldn’t have let me become a damn cripple’_.

“Why House? Why put him through this shit? Hasn’t he been through enough?” Wilson shouts at the sky angrily. The wind blew in his face as an answer. Then Wilson starts to sob again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of my first House/Wilson fanfic

       

For the next two months, House remained in the coma. Wilson spent most nights sleeping in House’s room. He barely even left the hospital. He brought clothes with him to work, showered in the hospitals’ showers, and kept his things in his office. He even stopped shaving. Wilson still saw his patients but the go happy oncologist was replaced by the sad Wilson. His patients noticed the change and tried to get him to talk about it but Wilson would always start discussing his patient’s treatments with them.

And what about the team, you ask? They visit House every now and again and talk to House. Chase tells about his visit to Australia the last month. He tells about volunteering in the ER and splitting House’s Clinic Duty hours with Foreman and Cameron. Foreman sometimes visits when everyone else had already gone home. He tells House of cases he thought would be weird enough for him and the team. He tells of the few cases they took on and solved without him. Foreman even told that he missed having him around to boss and be rude to them all. Cameron visited the most of the three ducklings. She spoke of how boring it was and lonely it was without him around. She even told House she missed the constant thumping of his cane or bouncing of his ball against the wall. Most of the time that the ducklings showed up, Wilson would step out.

Sometime in the last two weeks, Wilson had also called House’s parents, Blythe and John House, to let them know of House’s shooting. They had come up from Florida that week and were staying at House’s apartment. They came to the hospital when visiting hours started and left when they ended and barley left their son’s side unless for lunch or going to the apartment to rest. Wilson never called House his boyfriend when they were around and asked the hospital staff to keep it to themselves.

Even Cuddy came once and awhile. Wilson was outside the door when he heard Cuddy practically begging for House to wake. She promised no Clinic hours for 6 months. A year. She said he could make all the rude comments about the men she dated or her breasts around the hospital and promised not to get frustrated. Cuddy told him he could do what he wanted around the hospital as long as he wasn’t caught, if it happened to be illegal. The Dean of Medicine begged for the best Diagnostic Doctor she ever knew to pull through this because everyone was in a funk. She admitted that House was important to have at the hospital. She did this every time she visited. She was doing it now as Wilson walked out to head to see a patient.

“Hello, Dr. Wilson.” His patient, a Mr. Dodger, greeted. He and his wife were waiting at the door of his office. He led them in and they sat on his leather sofa.

“Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Dodger. How are you doing, Mr. Dodger? Treatment working well?” Wilson greeted tiredly and wary. Since the coma, this is how he always sounded now.

“It’s wonderful. My 5 year old son drew you a thank you card for making me better.” Mr. Dodger says pulling out a colorful card obliviously made by a child. Wilson managed a small smile as he took it.

“How sweet of him. Tell him I appreciate the card.” Wilson says propping the card on his shelf.

“Dr. Wilson, dear, how is that boyfriend of yours? How is he?” Mrs. Dodger asks.

“Now, Martha, that’s really none of our business.” Mr. Dodger says.

“No, it’s quite alright. He’s still in a coma and there has been no sign of him coming out of it.” Wilson says sadly.

“I’m sorry, dear.” Mrs. Dodger says.

“It’s alright.” Wilson says again.

Before someone else could speak, Chase burst into Wilson’s office. He was panting as if he had been running.

“Chase, I’m with a patient.” Wilson says.

“House is waking up.” Chase says. Wilson jumps up.

“What?” Wilson asks hoping he didn’t mishear.

“Is House your boyfriend, dear?” Mrs. Dodger asks looking between the doctors.

“Yes, ma’am, he is.” Wilson says.

“Wilson, I think you need to be down there if he wakes.” Chase says. Wilson nods and turns to the couple on his sofa.

“I apologize cutting this appointment short.” Wilson says.

“It’s ok. We can reschedule. Now, get your ass down to your boyfriend!” Mr. Dodger says standing and practically shoving Wilson out the door.

“I apologize again!” Wilson says.

Then he’s sprinting down the hall and to the stairs. He shoves open the door and jumps down the stairs two at a time. He bursts out and takes off into a full run to House’s room where Foreman and Cuddy are standing and waiting. Their eyes were trained on House, who was taken off the ventilator last week, and watching for any movement. Wilson watched as House’s fingers started to twitch and his eyelids move as the eyes underneath shifted. Then, they slowly opened to reveal those electric blue eyes of Gregory House.

“Wilson…” House whispered his voice hoarse from disuse.

Wilson was at his side in an instant with a glass of water Cuddy quickly poured. Wilson took a straw and put it to House’s lips. House drank slowly until it was gone. Wilson then placed it on the table and sat on the bed beside House. Wilson then started to cry not caring Cuddy and Foreman was in the room. House lifted his arms up slowly to encircle Wilson and brought him down to his chest. The crying quickly turned to sobs. House then smiled and stroked the hair at the nape of Wilson’s neck.

“Shh, it’s alright, James. I’m here.” House says nuzzling the top of Wilson’s head. Wilson started to shake with sobs now. House kept whispering soothing things to Wilson. Cuddy and Foreman left them alone after that. They left to find Cameron and spread news that House was now awake.

“You…you were in…a coma…for two months! I…I thought…I’d lost you.” Wilson says between gasps. His voice was slightly muffled in House’s hospital blanket but House heard him well enough and was, to say the least, shocked.

 _‘I’ve been in a coma for two months? Oh damn! Wilson must have been through hell if the beard on his face was anything to go by.’_ House thought.

“It’s alright now, James. I’m awake and will be insulting the whole hospital staff soon enough. You know, I should start now…That beard is hideous on you.” House says softly.

Wilson pulls away from House and looks at him. The tears left streaks on his face that disappeared into the deep brown beard. Wilson’s eyes were shining still with tears and House took his hand and laced it with Wilson’s. The other hand that was still on the back of Wilson’s neck, tightened and House pulled him down until their lips met in a slow, tender kiss. House’s stubble, Cameron made sure someone shaved House’s face, rubbed against Wilson’s beard in a weird, unfamiliar but not totally unwelcomed way. They kissed for some time until they both needed to pull apart and breathe.

“I’ve missed you, Greg.” Wilson says panting slightly.

“You know that shit people say about coma patients hearing people talk to them? Turns out it’s not shit. I heard you talking. And Cameron, Chase, and Foreman. And Cuddy. She promised me off Clinic Duty for a year if I woke. Think she meant it?” House asks his eyes gleaming and full of life.

“I don’t know. I’m so glad you’re awake, Greg.” Wilson says.

“Me, too. Just so I can tell you I love you, James.” House says smiling with one his rare, genuine smiles.

“And I love you, Greg. Don’t scare me like that again.” Wilson says kissing House again.

“No promises. I can’t stop everyone who brings a gun into a hospital.” House says.

“Fair enough I suppose.” Wilson says.

The next few days, at least everyone at the hospital visited House much to his dismay. Then it was the ducklings, glad to see he was awake. Cuddy came and allowed House’s comments of her breasts to be said and was quite serious about no Clinic Duty for a year much to House’s excitement. Then it was House’s parents last. They were so happy to see him alive and awake and were crying from the sheer joy of it. House and Wilson then told them that they loved each other and Blythe and John was surprised and startled but said nothing because they just focused on the fact he was alive. It was awhile before House got to leave the hospital but Wilson never left his side throughout his stay.

In the end, the two officially got together.


End file.
